A Single Kiss
by Sentai-Rider Fan
Summary: TWO-SHOT: Lightning goes home depressed after an abusive day at work, she attempts to commit suicide and an unlikely person comes to her rescue. Implied Lightning X Snow. Pre-game fanfic. Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII.
1. Chapter 1

Bodhum's famous sunset dipped across the ocean, people were flocking to the beach to see the sunset while stores and restaurants prepared themselves for a big night of the usual party and revelry. However one pink-haired woman was dragging her feet as she walked home, wearing the uniforms of the Guardian Corp. she didn't even acknowledge the other Guardian Corp. as they bid her goodnight; Lightning arrived in her home where she was living with her sister Serah, no doubt she would be with her fiancé Snow Villers…probably out there drinking again. Lightning went to her room and closed the door, she then pulled up a chair and put her arms on her head on top of her desk, after a while she then started sobbing. It had been another tiring and abusive day at work, although Lightning was a well respected sergeant in the Guardian Corp. she had to put up with the abuse of another sergeant, Rockwell Liger, despite numerous protests from Lightning and the other Guardian Corp. But her CO was unable to do anything about it, Rockwell was unofficially the Sanctum's watchdog for any form of corruption and any protest against him will be used against them in return therefore no one could stand up to him.

That would've been fine with Lightning except for the fact that despite the fact that Lightning portrays herself as a hardened woman who don't tolerate anything, deep inside she's very fragile emotionally, therefore the verbal abuses that Rockwell does on a daily basis has put an immensely strong emotional toll on Lightning. Although Lightning goes home seemingly the same woman, she always comes home with a heavy heart, but doesn't show it to either Serah or Snow because she doesn't want to hurt them. She stopped sobbing and sighed deeply…it was never going to end, Rockwell was here officially for at least a year, if things kept up…Lightning opened her drawer and took out a revolver she kept in the drawer in case of emergencies, she took it and pressed the barrel of the gun on her temple.

She had enough…she can't take the emotional toll any longer, all she had to do was pull the trigger and it would all be over, Serah had Snow to fall back on, Lightning knew that Snow loved her and that he would take care after Lightning's death. She put the gun down and decided to write a quick note: it was simple and to the point and pretty much detailed her will that Serah would have the house and anything that she owned would be hers. Lightning never told them why she was to die, it would be far too much for Serah and Snow would just hate the Guardian Corp. for the rest of his life, at the end she wrote that if Snow and Serah were to get married than they have her blessing.

After writing the note Lightning took the revolver and pressed the barrel against her temple, it felt cool and calming like it was offering her a respite from life, all it would take was a single pull, a bit of pain and then eternal rest. Lightning's hand shook as she tried to muster the courage to pull the trigger, a steady stream of tears flowed from her eyes and she wondered how long it would take for her fingers to work. Suddenly a voice rang out calling her name, reflexively her fingers pulled the trigger and there was a loud bang…


	2. Chapter 2

Lightning lay on the floor, her head hurt and she looked around to see what happened. She could see a smoking hole on the ceiling of her room and her gun, smoking, on the floor and on top of her was Snow Villers, Serha's fiancé, "God damn it Light…what's wrong with you?" Snow yelled.

Lightning couldn't say anything and she just laid there silent as her eyes bored into Snow's blue eyes, finally she got her voice back but it was raspy, "I…I'm tired Snow" was her pathetic excuse, she simply was tired and just wanted to sleep.

"If you're that tired than take a month's leave…don't just…argh!" Snow said as he got up and grabbed the gun before opening the window and throwing the revolver into the sea, "just what were you thinking?"

"I'm tired Snow…" Lightning said softly, "I'm just so, so tired…I feel like I'm just dreaming, that one day I'll wake up to a completely different world, these days I barely have enough energy to even get up from the bed."

"Why?" Snow asked almost in a whisper, "why do you want to leave us that badly?"

"I don't want to leave you or Serah" Lightning said as tears began to stream out, "but…but, oh damn it Snow, I'm tired all the time."

"Is it the work?" Snow asked, "Is there something going on at work?"

"It's none of your business."

"It is my business when the sister of my fiancé tries to kill herself!"

Lightning looked at Snow, he had tears coming out of his eyes and the tears were dropping and falling onto Snow's face…it looked like he really did care for her and in a way that she had never seen before, "Snow…"

"You think Serah won't be saddened when she find you're gone? You think she won't blame herself? You think that she'll live her life as a normal girl?" Snow asked her, "you think I can live normally if you're gone?"

"What are you saying Snow?" Lightning asked.

Snow leaned close to her and his eyes locked with hers before he kissed her. Lightning's eyes widened in surprise; she never expected Snow to act this way…she wondered if he was drunk but his breathe suggested otherwise, she relaxed and let Snow kissed her, she felt the kiss go away and she looked into Snow's eye, "What the hell was that?" she asked in a firm voice.

"I love you Light," Snow admitted, "I always have since we've met. The only reason that I'm dating Serah was because…was because I knew that you cared for your sister and that your needs were second to hers, I knew that you looked at me and analysed me before deciding that I would be a good match for Serah…that's the only reason why you've allowed me to be Serha's fiancé or else you would've kicked my butt to the curb before I could even blink. But deep inside I've always loved you and I always will…that's the truth."

Lightning looked at Snow and a small smile broke her usually emotionless face, "I know we may never can publically do it, but I also love you Snow…you're right Snow…I've always taken care of Serah's needs first before mine. That's why I joined the Guardian Corp. so one I can protect her and two is so that the works of the Guardian Corp. isn't something that is demanding of me a lot unless there's a big problem. That's why I've always been alone…"

"Then now you know you have me Light," Snow said, "so please…please don't leave us now."

Lightning leaned towards Snow and kissed him, "I know…thank you Snow…for loving me, and I'll always be here for you and Serah from now until the end of time."

From that night on Lightning never tried to commit suicide, instead she fought on against Rockwell and eventually she was able to stand up to him and have him transferred back to the Sanctum, they got a new unofficial watchdog but he was much kinder and didn't poke too much into the Guardian Corp.'s life unless it did involve corruption. Lightning became a stronger woman and her love for Snow blossomed but never shown in honour and respect of her sister Serah.


End file.
